


Sunshine Sweet

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Cutesy, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Requited Love, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: Some quick fluff about the first kiss Jim and Bones share at the academy, because they could have their first kiss a million times and it still wouldn't be enough.





	Sunshine Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my "train fics" which get written during my commute, I just wanted to write something nice. It's fluffy, cheesy, sweet, and absolutely Not Deep. I just love these two idiots so much.

They sat across from each other at a picnic bench, Leonard had a couple PADDs strewn in front of him. It was a nice day, sunny but cool enough that the cadet reds didn't feel restricting. Jim was chatty, going on about the new navigation console he'd wormed his way into seeing earlier. He was flushed with enthusiasm, a grin flashing on his face—he was always beautiful, Leonard tried not to stare, tried to listen so he'd be able to respond with something of substance.

Jim trailed off mid sentence, his eyes flitting up and holding Leonard's gaze.

"What is it?" he asked hesitantly, worried he'd been caught.

Jim stared for a second longer before he leaned across the table, putting his hand on top of Leonard's. "Would you kiss me?" he asked, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Right now?" Leonard was thrown off, he'd definitely been caught. He had a flash of panic, wondering if Jim had possibly learned to read minds on top of everything else. He did want to, so desperately, but he hadn't wanted to ruin what they had. It had been so incredibly long since he'd had anyone, friend or otherwise and he'd never wanted his romantic interest to compromise them. That hadn't seemed to stop his traitorous mouth in this moment though.

It was apparently the right answer as Jim's smile crinkled up his eyes. "Sure. Or later, whatever. Just, would you want to?"

Leonard felt helpless to respond with anything aside from the truth. "Yeah, darlin', I really would."

“Great!”

Leonard watched him for another second not sure what to do next, not sure if Jim really wanted the kiss or if he was just being cheeky. Perhaps he'd just wanted to rile Leonard up, which he'd certainly done.

Responsibility be damned. He leaned across the table, his hand still under Jim's, and caught Jim's unfairly plump lip between his. Jim kissed him back without hesitation, leaning as far into it as he could. Leonard could feel the smile tugging at the corners of Jim's mouth as their lips moved together, and the way that Jim's fingers laced with his.

Fuck, his mouth was intoxicating. He'd meant for it to be quick, just to prove he would. Leonard hasn't expected to feel this...this desperation for more, more _now_. He couldn't get close enough like this, the table digging into his hips uncomfortably.

Jim gasped a disappointed noise as Leonard pulled away. The look in his eyes was sad, lingering as Leonard pushed away from the table, standing. Jim jumped up as well as he made to say something, opening his mouth as Leonard took a fistful of his shirt and dragged Jim towards him. Their noses bumped awkwardly in the hassle. Jim's skin was hot against his, bracing his palms on Leonard's shoulders. Leonard adjusted the angle of his jaw and went back in. This kiss was deeper, slower, Jim twined his arms behind Leonard's neck, making a pleased noise. He smelled like grass and musk, daisies and spice. His lips moved so effortlessly against Leonard's and it was all overwhelming and maddening and Leonard couldn't believe he'd waited so long to do this.

"I hope that the question wasn't meant to be theoretical," Leonard whispered against Jim's neck when they'd stopped again from breathlessness.

"No. No I've wanted you to for ages, I wasn't sure you felt the same...but you just kept staring at my mouth."

"Should've asked earlier."

"Yeah, I definitely should have."

"Darlin', I mean this in the nicest way possible—"

"Can't wait to hear this one." 

"—shut up and kiss me again."


End file.
